pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
PBS Kids Generic Funding Credits
Generic funding credits used on PBS Kids shows. This type of funding includes 3 kids thinking about stuff. This was seen in Sesame Street, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Clifford's Puppy Days, Reading Rainbow and Dragon Tales. Trivia * The voice overs on the Clifford the Big Red Dog funding credits are Charley/Gary LeRoi Gray (season 1) and Cleo/Cree Summer (season 2). Other than that, the other voice overs are just random announcers. * On the season 2 Clifford the Big Red Dog funding, the "thank you" isn't said after "viewers like you", most likely due to Cleo's selfish-like personality in the series. This is the only funding bumper to exclude "thank you". * The colors on the PBS Kids card look less saturated than the CPB card. * The Sesame Street variant is the only funding credits to have different music, which the music on that bumper being a trumpet version of the Sesame Street theme. * The kids seen on these funding credits appeared earlier at the end of the Zoom ident, which was introduced in 1999 with the exception of Demi. * The CPB card on the Reading Rainbow funding is replaced by a specially animated CPB logo. * An very rare version of the funding was seen on two broadcastings of Plaza Sesamo, which is a Spanish version of Sesame Street, aired in 2001 And 2004, which have the same male announcer who also did the extended funding for Dragon Tales (also in 2001), would say the funding, but his voice over is different, and it is sped up. * The Funding plug was first used on September 4, 2000 for the premiere of Clifford The Big Red Dog ''until September 26th of that year. The eunding was reintroduced in April 2001 on the ''Plaza Sesamo broadcast, and again on The season 3 premiere of Dragon Tales on July 2001, starting with the extended version of it. This was used until mid-2007 with the final episode of Clifford's Puppy Days. * The second version of the funding features an different male saying the funding, but instead of saying the "and by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting", he says the "viewers like you" segment, just like on all PBS shows. This version was seen on the season 3 airing of Dragon Tales from February, 2005 until March of that year, and was seen on reruns until August 31s 2010. Gallery fundingcreditswithgirl-pbslogo.png|The Ready To Learn logo. The background is yellow and blue. Kaleigh thinks about a flower, music, and Estuardo. fundingcreditswithboy.png|The US Department of Education logo. The background is orange and green. Estuardo thinks about a truck, a kite, and Demi. corporationforpublicbroadcastingfundingplug.png|The Corporation for Public Broadcasting logo. The background is red and yellow. Demi thinks about a star and ice cream. pbskidsfundingplug.png|The PBS Kids logo. It's the same as the Corporation for Public Broadcasting logo, but now Demi thinks about a monkey. readytolearntelevisioncooperativeagreementfundingplug.png|The Ready to Learn Television Cooperative Agreement logo. It's the same as the Ready to Learn logo. Screenshot 2019-06-05 at 10.10.03 PM.png|Ready to Learn logo seen on a later Sesame Street funding. Screenshot 2019-06-05 at 10.10.05 PM.png|No Child Left Behind logo seen on a later Sesame Street funding. Screenshot 2019-06-05 at 10.10.09 PM.png|US Department of Education logo seen on a later Sesame Street funding. Screenshot 2019-06-05 at 10.10.16 PM.png|Viewers Like You Screenshot 2019-06-05 at 10.10.19 PM.png|Thank You Category:PBS Kids Funding Credits